


Там, где всё нерушимо

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, Gen, season 7
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ 7 сезона.<br/>Сэма наделяют способностью превращаться в пса по собственному желанию: в этом облике Стена по-прежнему держится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где всё нерушимо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Supercrack Fest по заявке bitterherb.

Теперь первое, что делает Дин, отворяя дверь номера мотеля – проверяет.

Окидывает взглядом облупившиеся стены и старые кровати, проходит на маленькую кухоньку и заглядывает в ванную.

Иногда его ждёт устроившийся за ноутбуком Сэм: растрёпанные волосы, покрасневшие глаза, усталый взгляд.

Иногда – огромный лохматый пёс, который разлёгся на полу и положил голову на лапы, сверкая чересчур умными для животины глазами.

И это значит – сегодня всё плохо. Это значит, что Сэм снова не удержался на краю пропасти, рухнул обратно в Клетку, заново проходя круги Ада, и только последним усилием воли, отчаянным желанием выкарабкаться воспользовался своим подарком.

Сэм – он упрямый, сволочь. Он не поддаётся на уговоры Дина, не превращается сразу же, едва чувствует приближение очередной волны. Он терпит до последнего, надеясь, что в этот раз удастся выкарабкаться своими силами. Сэм не доверят бесплатным дарам. Дин понимает его, прекрасно понимает, с их горьким опытом-то, всегда подспудно ожидаешь, что придётся расплачиваться, рано или поздно.

В такие дни Дин посылает подальше работу, если вероятность того, что кого-нибудь в городке убьют вот прямо сейчас, достаточно мала.

В багажнике Импалы давно уже лежат шампуни для собачьей шерсти, запасы корма, игрушки, ошейник и поводок. Сэм понимает всё, что делает и говорит Дин, да и другие тоже. От Сэма Винчестера в человеческом обличье этот Сэм отличается только одним: в собачьем облике Стена всё ещё держится. Но пробежаться в местном парке, погоняться за бездомными кошками и наесться на отвала Сэм всё равно не возражает – да и кто бы отказался?

Дин никогда никому не признается, и в первую очередь самому Сэму, но есть в этом что-то притягательное. Лениво перещёлкивать каналы ТВ, развалившись на кровати, когда рядом устроилась горячая тяжёлая туша, да ещё и плюхнула морду Дину на колени. Промывать густую мягкую шерсть, погружая в неё пальцы, после прогулок в дождливую погоду. Вычёсывать колтуны, устроившись на полу, чувствуя, как перекатываются под шерстью сильные мускулы. Носиться наперегонки по тёмным паркам, и потом падать в пожухшую осеннюю траву, и пачкаться вместе в грязи, пытаясь перебороть друг друга – пускай в качестве собаки Сэм не дружит с боевыми искусствами, но силы и ловкости ему по-прежнему не занимать.

С Сэмом-собакой Дин позволяет себе то, чего давно не позволяет себе с просто Сэмом.

Они никогда не говорят об этом, но Дин знает, что, как бы ни сопротивлялся Сэм необходимости давать измученному сознанию и душе отдых, ему это тоже начинает нравиться. Он читает это по собачьим глазам Сэма, когда тот в зубах приносит ему поводок, потому что на улице – ясный солнечный день, и нечего тратить время в душном номере; когда Сэм тычется Дину в ладонь прохладным мокрым носом, благодаря за прогулку; когда устраивается на ночь рядом, беспардонно занимая половину кровати.

 

Однажды Дин ловит себя на том, что, просыпаясь с утра и обнаруживая: сегодня Сэм снова в своём собачьем обличье, уже не думает об этом как о чём-то плохом.

Совсем наоборот.

 


End file.
